Optical measuring devices have been implemented that illuminate a sample surface with a measurement beam and that detect light that is emitted from substances included in the sample. For example, a fluorescent light measuring device that is an example of an optical measuring device illuminates a sample surface with an excitation beam (a measuring beam) in a specific wavelength band. The excitation beam produces fluorescent light (sample information) that is unique to an element (a fluorescent substance) that is included in the substance surface, at an analysis position on the sample surface that is irradiated by the excitation beam, and this fluorescent light is detected and imaged to carry out identification and quantification of elements that exist in the analysis position on the sample surface (referencing, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2004-245979.
FIG. 4 is a schematic structural diagram illustrating the structure of a fluorescent light measuring device. Note that FIG. 4 (a) is a cross-sectional view illustrating the state wherein the measurement sample is measured, and FIG. 4 (b) is a cross-sectional view illustrating the state wherein the measurement sample is switched. Note that one direction that is horizontal with the earth is defined as the X direction; a direction that is perpendicular to the X direction and that is horizontal with the surface of the earth is defined as the Y direction; and the direction that is perpendicular to both the X direction and the Y direction is defined as the Z direction. The fluorescent light measuring device 101 comprises: a box-shaped sample placement portion 10 and having a measurement S disposed therein; a box-shaped device case 150 having a light source portion 20 and a photodetector 30 disposed therein; and a controlling portion (computer) 160 for controlling the fluorescent light measuring device 101 overall.
The sample placement portion 10 comprises a square base plate 11 and a cover portion 12, which has a square top face and sidewalls of a square cylindrical shape extending downward from the peripheral edge portions of the top face. An opening 11a is formed in a center portion of the base plate 11. The cover portion 12 is of a top-hinged type that is attached, to the base plate 11, so that the top face of one of the side walls is able to revolve, relative to the base plate 11, with the Y direction as the axis of revolution, as an axis of revolution 12a. In such a sample placement portion 10, the cover portion 12 can be opened to enable placement of a measurement S so that the analysis surface of the measurement S will block the opening 11a, and the cover portion 12 can be closed after placement of the measurement sample S, so that no outside light will be incident into the sample placement portion 10.
The device case 150 has a square bottom face and sidewalls of an essentially square cylindrical shape that are disposed extending upward from the peripheral edge portions of the square bottom face, where a base plate 11 is attached, and the axis of revolution 12a of the cover portion 12 is attached, to an upper portion of the device case 150. The light source portion 20 emits the excitation beam L of a specific wavelength band, and is disposed within the device case 150, so that an excitation beam L that is emitted is incident, from the Z direction, into the opening 11a through a half-mirror 25, or the like. As a result, by placing the analysis surface of the measurement S so as to block the opening 11a, the bottom face (the analysis surface) of the measurement S will be irradiated by the excitation beam L from the Z direction.
The photodetector 30 is that which detects the intensity of the fluorescent light, and is disposed within the device case 150, where the fluorescent light passes through the half-mirror 25, and the like, so as to be incident thereon. Consequently, when the analysis surface of the measurement S is irradiated by the excitation beam L, fluorescent light is produced at the analysis surface of the measurement sample S, and the intensity of the fluorescent light is detected by the photodetector 30.
The controlling portion 160 is disposed within the device case 150. When the functions carried out by the controlling portion 160 are divided into blocks and explained, there is a light source portion controlling circuit (not shown) for turning ON/OFF the power supply the light source portion 20 based on an input signal from the inputting portion 51, and a sample information acquisition controlling circuit (not shown) for acquiring, from the photodetector 30, the intensity of the fluorescent light.
In such a fluorescent light measuring device 101, the operator opens the cover portion 12 in order to switch the measurement sample S, but when ultraviolet radiation is used as the excitation beam L, there is the possibility that the operator will be exposed to the ultraviolet radiation when the cover portion 12 is opened, which is undesirable optically and thermally. Consequently, as a safety device for a case wherein the operator has forgotten to turn OFF the power supply, using an inputting portion 51, a tab portion 12b of a rod shape is formed on the cover portion 12, and a microswitch 140, to be pressed by the tab portion 12b, is disposed in the device case 150. Through this, when the cover portion 12 is closed, the tab portion 12b presses the microswitch 140 and a signal indicating that the microswitch is in the ON state is inputted into the controlling portion 160 from the microswitch 140, and the controlling portion 160 outputs, to the light source portion 20, a signal that enables the power supply of the light source to be turned ON. On the other hand, when the cover portion 12 is opened, the tab portion 12b ceases to press the microswitch 140, and thus the signal indicating the microswitch ON state is not inputted from the microswitch 140 into the controlling portion 160, and thus the controlling portion 160 outputs a signal that prevents the power supply of the light source from being turned ON. That is, the controlling portion 160 has a circuit for turning the power supply of the light source portion 20 ON/OFF based on the input signal from the microswitch 140.